Love Conquers All
by loveOR
Summary: ABC owns all characters, but I do love them. This is a fun story to write. Thanx for all the great reviews. This is how I would have liked the real show to go had we gotten another few seasons.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE CONQUERS ALL

ABC owns all characters. Thanx for letting us write these fanfics. I know there have been other fanfics written about this same subject but this is my story. If I am stepping on any toes, that is not my intention at all. I have wanted to write and have not been able to since the finale and I had a brainstorm today so thought I would write it. Please leave me comments and if it is well received I will continue it. Thanks to all of you.

Eddie had been in the hospital for what seemed like weeks, when in fact it had only been 2 days. He kept going over in his head what Janet had told him over and over again. He still could not believe what she had told him. What bothered him more was what he had said to her. He could not believe that he had told her to go find a place and rot and that the captain of the football team was rejecting her. He was just so hurt, he could not believe that his Janet had done something like that. He knew that she had to have been in a bad place for her to do that. He knew that he was not faultless in the whole matter, but how was he going to admit it and tell her that? He had to figure out what he was going to do. He loved Janet more than life itself and he knew that he wanted her to be in his life. He just did not know how to forgive and forget. He knew that he had his work cut out for him. He had to think of a way to get Janet to come see him at the hospital. He wanted to talk to her and try to get to the bottom of things. He would not blame her one iota if she did not come to see him. Hell, he would not go see himself if he was in her shoes. But he had to try. It was a matter of life or death for him. He knew that she would be working, so he called her house phone and left her a message to call him at the hospital as soon as she could. He needed to talk to her.

Across town at Sully's, Janet could not stop thinking about Eddie and the things he had said to her. She knew that he would be upset, but to hear those words from his mouth still sent shivers down her spine. 

She still loved him more than anything, but she knew it would be awhile before Eddie would even want to talk to her let alone see her. So imagine her surprise when she got home at 2 am and seen the light blinking on the machine. She wondered who would have left her a message. She thought to herself there is only one way to find out and she hit the play button.

What she heard totally threw her for a loop. It was Eddie's voice saying "Janet, I really need to speak with you, can you please make time and come to the hospital?" Janet thought to herself "oh goody, now the fun begins." She wondered what he could possibly have to say to her after what she had done. Yea, she knew he was not any better, but she had slept with Rooster. She thought that for sure he would hate her and never want to speak to her again. I mean after all he had told her to find a place and rot hadn't he? So what did he want? She had no choice but to go and see him. She figured that it was way early so she would call him first thing in the morning. Janet's alarm went off at 8 am and she got up, showered, and called Eddie at the hospital. When he answered his room phone, he said " Hello?" Janet was so nervous that she did not say anything at first. Eddie again said "hello?" Janet finally found the courage to answer him. She said, "hi Eddie, I am returning your call. Sorry it took me so long to call, but it was really late when I got in last night." He said, "I figured that you had the late shift." Janet said "what did you want to talk to me about?" Eddie told her "I think that we need to talk about what happened?" Janet agreed and asked him what would be a good time for her to come there. Eddie answered, "now is as good as time any." Janet said, "I will be there by 9 am, is that ok with you?" Eddie told her that would be fine.

All the way to the hospital Janet wondered what he was going to say to her. She thought about the last time she had seen him and how mad he was and the things he had said to her. Some part of her understood why, but then the other part of her was just heartbroken that he would say those things at all. Eddie was thinking to himself man I need to figure out how to apologize to her and let her know that 

even though he did not agree with what she had done, he still wanted her in his life. She had broken his heart. He thought that they were thicker than that. She had to know that he loved her, right? He had never come right out and said the words, but didn't his actions say that? He knew that he had done her wrong in the past, but he thought they were past that.

Janet pulled into the parking lot, found a space and parked her jeep. As she was getting out, she felt so nervous and scared. She kept thinking what is he going to say to me? She went in the doors and up the elevator to the 4th floor. After she got off the elevator she went to the nurses station and asked for Eddie Latekka's room. The nurse told her it was 408, down the hall and to the right. She was giving herself a pep talk as she was walking down to the room. At the door she hesitated. Eddie at that moment happened to look up and see her. He smiled at her, hoping that would ease her nerves a little bit. She smiled at him and entered the room. He motioned for her to have a seat in the chair next to his bed. She sat down and waited for him to say something.

Eddie started off by saying "thanks for coming." Janet replied with "no problem it was the least I could do after the stunt I pulled." Eddie told her "I was at fault too." Janet just looked at him. She knew that he had kissed Rory, but she had slept with another man. She knew that would be hard for any man to forgive. She was having a hard time forgiving herself, even though he had kissed Rory.

Eddie proceeded to tell her that he was sorry for ignoring her that whole day and that he felt responsible for some of what had happened. Janet just sat there listening to him talk. The whole time thinking that she would go back to him in a heart beat, he just had to say the words. She loved him more than she had ever thought possible to love another human being. Eddie told her " I have to say that I am sorry for yelling at you. You did not deserve that. I was hurt and mad after what you told me. You were being honest and for that I have to tell you that it took a lot of guts to come clean. It is just that I could not believe that you of all people would do something like that. I thought that you were 

perfect. At this Janet smiled and said " I wish I was." Eddie asked her "what were you thinking?" Janet took a deep breath and said, " well for starters I knew that she was in town and you were not owning up to it. Rooster and Sully made it a point to tell me that she was here and they let me know how you two had been in high school. I called you and you told me you were busy, then you came by for lunch and still did not come clean with it. When I had left you a message to call me and you never did, I got worried. I had left you a message telling you that I was making your favorite for dinner. You never called and I started to get worried that you were having second thoughts about us. I was right. I decided to drive by your house after my shift and I seen the two of you on the porch. You were kissing her. I should have stopped and confronted you right then and there, but I just could not bring myself to do it. I drove home and called Hannah, but she was not home. I called the next person I could think of. He came over and brought some homemade corn liquor and I started drinking right away. I was crying my eyes and heart out and he started saying all sorts of things and I fell for it all. I was pretty much drunk by this point, I know that is not an excuse but it is what it is. I continued to drink, he continued to say all the right things and one thing led to another. I could not stop it. After it was all over, I laid there thinking to myself what have I done? I pushed him away and told him to leave and got up to get in the shower. After he left I grabbed all the sheets and blankets off the bed and threw them in the trash, sprayed the mattress with Lysol and wondered what the hell I was going to do. The first thing that came to mind was that I had to come clean to you about it. I was going to come that night but I still could not get a hold of you. I called your phone and kept getting your voice mail. I fell asleep thinking about where you were. I kept thinking the worst. I never dreamed that you were getting the shit kicked out of you. The next morning I was at work when you called my cell, only it was not you, it was Nick telling me that you were in the hospital. I got there as soon as I could muster up the courage to see you." Eddie was thinking to himself wow what was I thinking? I was obviously thinking with the wrong head. It was starting to make sense to him now and be a little clearer as to where Janet head was during that time 

frame. Janet continued "when I walked in your room that morning and saw you and you told me about the kiss and I knew that you were telling the truth, I knew that I had to tell you what had happened with Rooster. At the time I could not believe what an idiot I was and had to leave, so I ran out of the room. You thought that I was pissed, but that was not it at all. I was thinking how in the world I was going to tell you what I had done, so I left." Eddie said to her "I never in a million years would have thought that something like that would have happened. I knew you would be hurt about the kiss, but I never thought that you would do something like that. I was wrong for not telling you the truth and not calling you back. For that I am truly sorry. I have had a lot of time to think about this whole disaster. It is as much my fault as it is yours. I know that kissing someone and actually having sex with someone are two different things but I was wrong too. I do not condone what you did , but I can kind of see where you were coming from. You were thinking that I was going to sleep with her and who would have not thought the same thing. I mean after all, you had tried numerous times during the day to reach me and I kept ignoring your calls or lying when you asked me " what goes on?" Janet says "is there ever a chance that we can work this out?" Eddie tells her " it will take some time but I think we can forgive each other and move ahead. I should have told you long ago how I felt about you. My feelings for you had been getting stronger and stronger as the days passed. I was actually beginning to fall in love with you when she came back. I know that I should have told her from gate about you, but I didn't and for that I am sorry. So you see, I am not at all innocent in this either. I have some issues that I myself need to deal with. I cannot put all the blame on you, even though it would be easier to stay mad at you. "

Janet says to him " where do we go from here?" Eddie says that he is tired and would like to rest. He reaches out his hand to her and she takes his hand and her gives her a squeeze. That simple touch lets her know that things will get better but that they will take time. Eddie smiles at her and she smiles at him and says " I will come back tomorrow if that is alright with you?" Eddie tells her "that would be 

great and thanks for coming today. I think we have gained a lot of insight and we can work this out." With that, they both said goodbye and Janet walked out the door.

TBC


	2. COMING HOME

Chapter 2

COMING HOME

It had been a few days since Eddie had spoken with Janet. He supposed that she was waiting for him to call her when he was ready to continue "the talk." He was feeling pretty good, still sore, but over all good. He was hoping to go home soon. He wanted to keep what had happened under wraps. He did not really want to tell anyone else what had gone on. He was sure that Janet felt the same way. As far as he knew Janet had not told anyone and he knew that he had not told anybody.

Janet was wondering why Eddie had not called her. She had thought that they parted on good terms. She was anxious to finish their talk. She knew that it was not going to be a picnic, but knew it needed to be done. Telling Eddie how she was feeling was not going to be easy. She hoped that they would really be able to put this behind them and move ahead. She decided to take the initiative and call Eddie and see when he would like her to come to the hospital again. He told her that today would be fine. So, after her shift she went home, showered, grabbed dinner for the two of them and headed to the hospital. Upon walking in his room she noticed that he was watching for her. He smiled at her and she felt good being there. She was thinking that this was good. He was happy to see her. Janet took the food out of the bag and set it on the bedside table and they enjoyed burgers and fries together. Something they had not done in awhile and they both realized how much they missed it.

After they finished eating, Janet picked up the trash and cleaned off the table and nodded at Eddie that she was ready to start the talk.

Eddie started off by saying "he was glad that she was there and that he had missed her the last few days. He was ready to go home, but thought it might be a few more days until the doctor released him."

Janet told him "that she had missed him too and asked where he was going to recouperate?  
Eddie had not thought about that yet. Janet was hoping that he would come to her house and let her take care of him. She knew that it would take more than that for him to forgive her but it was a start. She still loved him and was pretty sure that he loved her in spite of what she had done.

Eddie asked her "what have you been up to the last few days."

Janet answered "just working and trying to figure this out. "

Eddie told her that he thought that they had talked about why it had all happened and from this point on it would a healing process. They needed to learn to trust each other again and that he as ready to do that. Janet smiled in agreement at him. She was so relieved to her him say that.

Janet asked him "would you be willing to come to my house and let me take care of you while you are healing?"

Eddie thought about it for a moment and said "I think that I would like that a lot." He really did not want to go home and they did have a lot to work through. At that moment the doctor walked in the door and told them that Eddie could go home in the morning. He would be sore for a few weeks, but he would be just fine. The worst of his injuries was two broken ribs and they were a bitch but he could handle that. So they planned on him going to Janet's in the morning. She told him that she would come get him and take him to her house. They still had not told anybody else what had happened and they planned to keep it that way. Janet left with the promise that she would see him in the morning. Eddie told her that he looked forward to it.

Later in the day Nick came to see him. He asked him how he was. Eddie told him that he was being released in the morning and going to Janet's to heal. Nick said that he really didn't expect anything 

different. The friends visited for awhile then Nick said that he had to get Sam, they were going to dinner and a movie. Eddie said that sounded like fun.

Before Eddie knew it was morning and he was more than ready to go home. Janet showed up. He was ready to go when she got there. They loaded up a cart with his stuff, a nurse came in with a wheelchair to give him a ride down to the car. He complained saying that he was fine and could walk. The nurse told him it was hospital policy that patients be taken in a wheelchair. He agreed but he didn't like it.

After they got him loaded in the car, they headed for home. They were both anxious. Eddie was happy to be in the fresh air again. He had not liked being in the hospital. He never was one to be in one spot for long. They arrived home and Janet got him into the house and then went back out to get his things. Eddie walked around the house. He walked into the bedroom. He noticed that things in there had changed. The bed was new, the curtains new, and a fresh coat of paint. He thought wow she really did want things to be alright with them. Janet came in behind him and told him that she thought that he might want to be in the guest room for now, he nodded his agreement. She turned and walked into that room and put his bags on the floor. He followed her. Janet then asked him what he wanted for lunch. Eddie told her he wanted something light and that he was ready for a nap. She made him a sandwich and milk. She sat with him while he ate. She was not real hungry so she didn't have anything. When he was done eating he said that he would like to lie down. Janet said that was fine and to go ahead she had some things to do while he slept.

A couple hours later Eddie came out and found Janet asleep on the couch. He thought to himself that she had never looked more beautiful. He always thought that about her. He wished that she would see it too. He was going to really work on that. He planned on making her see what he saw, a beautiful woman. He loved her curves, her curly hair and her whole being. They would make this relationship work. That is what he wanted to happen and he was sure that Janet wanted the same. As he was 

looking at her, Janet started to move. She opened her eyes and saw him standing there smiling down at her. She felt a little embarrassed but smiled back at him. She wondered how long he had been watching her. She sat up. Eddie sat down next to her. He really wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if it was too soon. He missed that. Janet was going to let him lead the way. She was all for it, but decided he would call the shots. He was the one that had to forgive her. She had already forgiven him. He had not done anything near what she had. It would take him longer forgive her and she was alright with that. Knowing that he was working on forgiving her, she started to forgive herself. They had all the time in the world.

Sorry to leave it here but I felt I was starting to ramble. I will pick it up again soon.

TBC


	3. The Healing Getaway

I OWN NOTHING !!

The Healing Getaway

I t had been a couple of months since the misunderstanding. Eddie had pretty much been staying at Janet's. Things had been going pretty well. They were working towards being where they were before all this had went down. Eddie was planning a getaway that Janet would remember for all time. He had spoke with Sully and Janet had the time off. He found a nice cabin in the woods and thought that would be a great place to reunite. They had not made love in forever it seemed. But that was not really the most important. The important thing was that they had forgiven each other and were ready to move ahead. Eddie felt that he was more at fault than Janet because he indeed had cheated first. He still couldn't figure out what he was thinking when he blew off Janet for Rory. He knew at the time that he loved Janet and was so in love with her. He felt that he was to blame for Janet reaching out to Rooster and getting drunk. But all of that was behind them now. He was ready to take things up a notch.

They were laying in bed one morning snuggling when Eddie says "I've been thinking how about we go away for the weekend?"

Janet says "that is a wonderful idea. I will talk to Sully and get the time off."

Eddie smiles at her and says "it is all taken care of all you need to do is be ready to leave after your lunch shift this afternoon."

Janet gets all giddy and snuggles in closer and says "I can do that. We are we going?"

Eddie says "I have it all taken care of don't you worry that pretty little head of yours."

Eddie spent the time that Janet was at work finalizing their plans. He had found a cabin in the mountains. It was winter and there was snow on the ground and more expected. He had planned a 

romantic time for the two of them. Before he knew it, it was time to go get Janet and head out. He made one last trip to make sure that he had everything and headed out the door.

He walks into Sully's and sees Janet at the counter. He goes over to her and wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss on the neck. She turns around and gives him a kiss. Eddie asks "are you ready to go?"

Janet smiles and says "I have been waiting all day, let's go."

They had a couple hours drive ahead of them and they just spent the time talking. Janet asked him what he had planned for the weekend. He just smiled and told her "you will be a happy woman."

Janet got all warm and fuzzy just thinking about it. They had not made love in months and she knew that Eddie was just as ready as she was. They had spent the last couple of months reconnecting and this weekend would be the icing on the cake.

They were there before they knew it. Eddie pulled up to the office and went in to get the cabin key. Janet was looking around her and loved what she seen so far. It was beautiful . There was snow on the ground and was starting to fall again. Eddie came out of the office with a huge grin on his face.

They got to their cabin and Janet could not believe that Eddie had found this place. It was so romantic. The got out of the truck and went into the cabin. It was so beautiful inside. A lovers perfect hide away. Eddie retrieved all the baggage from the truck while Janet walked around checking it all out. There was bear skinned rug in front of the fire place. The whole place just oozed romance. Eddie brought in the last of the bags and shut the door. They were both pretty tired and decided to take a nap. The last few months had been stressful. Eddie's beating, the misunderstanding were all behind them now. From this point forward things would be good. They went into the bedroom to lay down. Eddie was laying with 

Janet on his chest, his arm around her. Eddie tells her "I love you so much. I just want you to know that."

Janet says to him "I love you more than you will ever know and these past few months spent forgiving and healing have been wonderful."

Eddie leans over and gives her a kiss and they snuggle in for a nap.

They wake up a couple hours later. It is getting dark and the snow is falling. It is a beautiful sight. They decide that they are hungry and get up to fix something to eat. Eddie makes a fire while Janet prepares something to eat. There is total romance and anticipation in the air. They have put a CD on that has mostly love songs on it. The lights are down low and Janet brought candles. The song that was playing was "Once In A Lifetime," by Keith Urban. Eddie came up behind Janet as she was standing at the sink. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him. Janet turns around and looks up at him with so much love. Eddie just loves how her blue eyes shine when looking at him.

_**I can see it in your eyes/ and feel it in your touch/ I know that you're scared /but you've never been this loved/It's a long shot baby/Yeah I know it's true/But if anyone can make it/ I'm bettin' on me and you/Just keep on movin' into me/I know you're gonna see/The best is yet to come**_

Eddie leads her in the living room to the rug in front on the fire place. He tells her "I love you so much and you have brought so much to my life."

Janet says "I love you more than you will ever know and you have made my life complete."

Janet puts her hands under his shirt and proceeds to take it off him. She un does his belt and jeans and pushes them down and take them off. Eddie takes her shirt off and reaches down an undoes her jean and takes them off. She is standing there in her bra and panties, he is in his boxers. He eases her down on the rug.

__

_**Don't fear it now, we're goin' all the way/That sun is shinin'on a brand new day/It's a long way down and it's a leap of faith/But I'm never givin' up 'cause I know we got a Once in a lifetime love**_

_**Everybody lookin' for what we've found/Some wait their whole life and it never comes around/So don't hold back now just let go/Of all you've ever known/You can put your hand in mine**_

_**Don't fear it now, we're goin' all the way/That sun is shinin' on a brand new day/It's a long way down and a leap of faith/But I'm never givin' up 'cause I know we got a Once in a lifetime love**_

They shed the rest of their clothing. Eddie kisses her and runs his hands all over her body. He kisses her behind her ear, moves down her neck to her chest. He takes her breast into his mouth and suckles her nipple. He makes his way down her body, kissing as he is going downward. He runs his tongue around her belly button, and moves down. He finds the most intimate part of her and his tongue searches for that most hidden spot. His finds it and she lets out a moan. He pleasures her as no one ever has before. She comes into his mouth, he loves it. He moves over the top of her, kisses her and she can taste herself on his lips and tongue and it is kind of erotic. He continues and spreads her legs with his knees and slowly enters her body. He sinks his penis to the hilt. Oh, how they have waited so long for this moment. He just stays like that for a moment enjoying the feel of her body contracting around him. He lifts his hips and pulls out just enough to tease her. He then pushes himself into her again. Janet is running her hands up and down his back and he continues to move in and out of her body. She feels his pace increase and knows that he is close and puts her hands on his lower back and wraps her legs around him, he makes a growling noise and she feels him release into her. His head is on her chest and his body returns to normal. He looks up at her and leans down and kisses her. The kiss is a lovers kiss. He thoroughly explores the depths of her mouth with his tongue. Eddie rolls off her and brings her to him. Janet says "that was incredible, I feel so loved." Eddie says "that is because you loved very much."

__

_**Don't fear it now, we're goin' all the way/The sun is shinin' on a brand new day/It's along way down and it's a leap of faith/But I'm never givin' up 'cause I know we got a Once in lifetime love.**_

They fall asleep with their arms around each other and Janet's head on his chest.


	4. The Proposal

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY IS MINE !!

The Proposal

Janet was lying there next to Eddie. He was so handsome and she loved to watch him sleep. She still could not believe that he had forgiven her. The getaway weekend had been wonderful. That had been a few months ago. She loves him so much and with that thought she leans over and kisses him awake. He slowly comes awake and smiles at her and says "what's up Princess?"

She says "I can't sleep, do you think you could help me get sleepy?"

He grins at her and says "I think I can manage that." He reaches over and starts kissing her neck, which she loves, he moves down her neck to her chest. He removes her nightie, he is already naked because that is how he sleeps. Janet is thinking to herself how she loves middle of night sex. Eddie is kissing her all over her body, driving her crazy. Him doing that is making her so wet. She loves how he can make her wet, ready for him almost like right now. Eddie sits up on his knees, brings her legs up so that her ankles are resting on his shoulders. He scoots her bottom as close to his front as possible. This way makes it possible for him to go deeper and it is one of her favorite positions. He puts his finger inside to make sure that she is ready, she is, and he gently slides his penis inside her. He slowly moves into her, them slowly pulls almost all the way out and slides back in. He does this several times. She is moaning and pushing herself down ward using the headboard as leverage, doing this she can meet his thrusts. Eddie feels that he is getting close and he reaches his hand down to find that most intimate spot, and he gently rubs his thumb over her clit. This just drives Janet wild. His is thrusting in and out and at the same time rubbing her clit. As he is thrusting, Janet is pushing down ward and meeting him thrust for thrust. They are getting close, he is thrusting in and out, rubbing her clit, he feels her tense up at the same time he does, and they climax together. Eddie leans over her and kisses her on the nose and says "are you ready to sleep now?"

Janet says "I think that might be an option, you sure know how to wear me out." With that Eddie gathers her close and kisses her again and proceeds to fall asleep. Janet is still amazed at how fast he can fall asleep after making love. Janet feels herself starting to get sleepy, as she is falling asleep, her last thought is that she can't wait for this man to be her husband.

The next morning Janet is at the stove making breakfast when Eddie comes in from his shower. He only has his jeans on. Janet thinks to herself WOW and he is all mine. She has thought long and hard about them getting married. She thinks that she herself will do the proposing. She knows that the man usually proposes but who says a woman can't do it and this is the 21 century isn't it? She feeds Eddie his breakfast and he finishes getting ready for his work day and heads out the door. After he leaves Janet goes to work preparing how she is going to pull this proposal off. She wants to get him a special bracelet so she makes plans to go to the local jeweler and see what she can come up with. While she is at the jewelers she finds the perfect bracelet. It is thick, heavy and silver in color. She decides to have the letters" EJL" engraved on the front and on the inside she has the words "THE MAN OF MY HEART" I LOVE YOU, JANET. She is satisfied with how the bracelet will turn out. She leaves with plans to pick it up on Saturday morning. That will work out because Eddie has plans with the guys for that morning and his is planning on foregoing band practice that day. Janet thinks that will be the perfect opportunity for her to plan a special dinner and evening and propose to the man of her heart.

It is Friday night and Eddie and Janet are getting ready for a night out. They are only going to Sully's but very seldom are there together as customers. She seems to work all the time. Tonight it is the two of them and the gang. They have a great time. Later on at home they are lying in bed just talking. Eddie says to her "what's on your mind?"

Janet answers him "not much just thinking about how happy we are and loving the place we are at in our relationship."

Eddie says "me too." He turns to her and tries to start something, but Janet has other plans. She is saving herself for tomorrow night. Janet says "can we just lay here and hold each other?"

Eddie thinking that this is not normal for Janet but agrees. They fall asleep holding each other.

The next morning Eddie is gone to spend his morning with the guys. Janet gets the house cleaned and gets everything ready for their special night. She has decided to make veal scallipini for dinner. It is Eddies favorite. She has planned on banana cream pie for dessert, but she knows they will probably not get that far. She has picked up the bracelet and she LOVES it. It has turned out better than she thought it would. It was a good choice.

Janet has set the table with candles and flowers and such. The lights are turned down low and the room is giving off the most romantic glow.

They are sitting down eating dinner and Janet tells Eddie that she has something planned for later so he needs to make sure he get enough to eat and build his strength. Eddie thinks to himself boy she is acting weird. But who knows what is going on, women are some times a little crazy.

They have finished eating and are cleaning up dinner together. Janet leaves the room and comes back a few seconds later. When she comes back Eddie notices that she has a little black box in her hands. He is thinking to himself what is going on? He doesn't think it is his birthday or anything. He is wondering why Janet has bought him something. Not that she needs a reason, but wonders what is on her mind.

Eddie asks her "did I forget something?"

Janet answers back "no I just thought I would get you something very special." She leads him into the living room and sits him down on the couch. Eddie is starting to think uh oh what is going on?

Janet continues by saying "Eddie I love you more than anything in this world. We have made it through some pretty rough times. I know that we are each others meant to be. So I have a question for you? Janet gets down on her knees in front of him. He thinks oh boy am I lucky or what. Imagine the surprise on his face when she pulls out the black box. Janet says to Eddie "I know that this is a little different but I have something to ask you."

Eddie says "ok, what's up?"

Janet says "you know how much I love you and we have been together for one and half years. We have been through a lot and I cannot think of anyone else that I would rather spend my life with." Eddie is thinking to himself she is not going to do this. I am supposed to do this part. But he just lets her continue.

Janet pulls the box out and opens it and says "Eddie will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Eddie is stunned, he never expected this. He says "are you serious?"

Janet says "I have never been more serious about anything in my life." She hands him the box and he opens it. He reads his initials and then she tells him to turn it over and read the inside. When he looks up at her there are tears in his eyes. Eddie says "Janet, I love you I would be honored to be your husband." He leans in to kiss her. It is the kind of kiss that you feel all the way to your toes. Eddie pulls Janet up and sits her on his lap. They are kissing for all their worth. Eddie reaches for the hem of her shirt and lifts it up and over her head. He undoes her pants and she stands up and pushes them and her panties down and takes them off. While she is doing that Eddie undoes his jeans and takes them down along with his boxers. Janet then straddles him and slowly eases down over him. They both sigh. This little session turns out to be a fast and furious one. She is just tall enough to push herself and he has a 

hold of her sides and brings her back down around him. This keeps up and they get faster and faster and pretty soon they are both there. The friction that is between them is enough to give Janet one hell of an orgasm and at the same time Eddie releases into her. Janet collapses into his shoulder and he hugs her tight around the waist. Still holding onto each other Eddie stands and heads into the bedroom where they clean up and snuggle in for the night.


	5. Boys & Girls Pre Wedding Party

Boys and Girls/ Bachelor & Bachelorette Party

Eddie and Janet had decided to have their parties together. They wanted to do a couples party. They were going to have BBQ, play games and just have fun with their friends and celebrate their engagement and impending marriage. The party was going to be at Phil's because he had the most room and the big backyard for the games and such.

It was Saturday, the day of the party and Eddie was trying to wake Janet up. They had a lot of last minute things to do. She was not waking up very easy. He knew that she had worked late last night but come on. He decided to play dirty. He rolled her over to her back and proceeded to touch her everywhere. She started to moan and was getting into it when he got up out of bed. Janet says to him "that was dirty Latekka, you just wait."

Eddie says "oh baby you know I am only joking around" and he tried to crawl back into bed and she pushes him away .

Janet says "no way, you lost your chance big boy."

Owen was manning the grill, and all the girls had brought stuff to go with it. They were having steak, chicken, potato salad, baked beans, fruit, and all the other yummy stuff at a summer BBQ.

They decided to play the three legged race first. Janet & Eddie, Nick & Hannah, Ronnie & Michelle, Owen & Allsion, Ikey & Sandra were the teams. It was kind of funny. They each had something to prove. The guys all said that they were going to win. The girls were all thinking that this was going to be fun because each of the guys thought they were the best. The commander and the dean were the judges, and boy did they have their work cut out for them. They were all lined up at the start line, each couple with their legs tied together, getting ready to run. The guys were razzing each other saying things like "watch it, you are so going down", "you wish", "loser." The girls just rolled their eyes and 

told the guys to behave. The commander says "on your mark, get set, go." They all take off. Janet & Eddie are in the lead when out of nowhere here Nick & Hannah plow into them, knocking them to the ground. Ikey & Sandra laughing as they are going by, Eddie sticks his foot out and Ikey comes tumbling down with Sandra on top of him. The other two couples laugh as they go on to the finish line. Owen & Allsion end up winning. When Nick and Eddie get up, they turn to help the ladies up and Eddie says "Nicky that was low blow."

Nick says "it was an accident, we didn't see you."

Eddie says "I bet, just you wait." The girls just roll their eyes and laugh each stating that boys will be boys no matter how old they are. They play a few more games and decide that they are hungry and go to sit at the table. Of course there are arguments over who is going to sit where. They are all sitting at the table and are laughing, joking and having a great time. They have been friends forever. Janet excuses herself to go in and use the restroom. Eddie gets up and follows her inside. Nick seeing this says "where are you going?"

Eddie says "I've got something in my eye.

Ikey adds "I just bet you do." By this time everyone is laughing and giving Eddie a hard time about wanting to get some. He just laughs at them and continues on into the house. He finds Janet in the bathroom, she is standing at the sink washing her hands and he invites himself in. Eddie wraps his arms around Janet and kisses her on the neck, this drives Janet crazy and he knows this. Janet turns around and faces him and says to him "dude we can't, what is everyone going to say?"

Eddie says "who cares what they think."

Janet says "I do." She tries to moves around him and he stops her. He is kissing her and lifting up her shirt . He manages to get it off her. He then reaches for the waist band of her jeans and he undoes 

them and pushes them down her hips and pushes them off at the ankles. She reaches for his belt and undoes his jeans and pushes them down to his ankles. He lifts her up and sits her on the edge of the counter. He is trailing kisses down her neck driving her mad. She is running her hands through his hair, pulling it as she is getting excited. He reaches inside her to see if she is wet, she is. He spreads her legs open, enters her and she wraps her legs around him. She sighs and smiles. He just looks at her and thrusts into her. He continues to thrust in and out, bringing her intense pleasure. She is licking and sucking in his nipples and this is driving him crazy. He starts moving faster and she is trying meet his thrusts. Eddie moves his hand down between them and reaches for her clit. He starts to rub his thumb back and forth over it. Between that and the thrusting he can tell that she is close. He starts thrusting faster and rubbing her clit faster and harder and before they know it they are coming at the same time. They scream out at the same time, then remember the bathroom window is open and start laughing. They finish up and clean themselves up and after a heart stopping kiss they head back outside.

When they get outside, everyone is looking at them laughing. Ikey says "I hope whatever was in your eye is out."

Eddie says "thanks for you concern and yes it is."

Ikey says "what does something in your eye have to do with your shirt being inside out." The others bust out laughing, Janet's face turns three shades of red and laughs. They just look at each other and give that secret smile and look.

Hannah says to her "what are you laughing at your shirt is inside out too." Eddie reaches over and gives Janet a kiss and grabs her hand, pulls her towards him. He gives her a hug and tells her not to worry about them idiots. He loves her and doesn't care who knows it and does not care who knows that they just had sex on the bathroom counter. Janet smiles at him and says "I love you too."

Everyone has had a good time, they are now ready to call it a day. They have cleaned up the yard and have everything put back to normal. There are hugs and kisses going around. All the couples get into their respective cars and head out. Each of them are thinking they just had one of the best times that they have ever had together. They cannot wait until the wedding.


	6. Eddie & Janet Say I Do

Eddie & Janet Say I Do

Eddie and Janet had set the wedding date for July 12th. They had been engaged for a year now. They had spent months planning for this day and wanted it to be perfect. The wedding was going to be held in the Rowans backyard. It was beautiful. They had a gazebo, a huge backyard where they could set up chairs for all the guests. Even though the backyard was big they decided to have the reception in the banquet room at the Johnson Inn because being July it was sure to be hot and they wanted their guests to be comfortable. They had found the perfect DJ, had the cake ordered, and the dinner was going to be catered by the Inn. They had spent the last week getting last minute things done. Eddie was not telling Janet where they were going for their honeymoon. He had told her it was a "surprise." She could not wait to find out where he was taking her. But she was sure that it would be worth the wait for she was getting the man of her dreams.

It was the last day that they would be single and they were hanging out with their friends. The guys were all razzing Eddie about how he had said that he would never get married and here he was only a few hours from it. The girls were so happy for Janet and were so proud to be standing up with her.

It had been a long day and was sure to be an even longer night. They had decided to stay together, it was tradition to spend the last night apart but nothing else about their relationship had been traditional. But they did decide that there would be no sex until they were married. They were lying in bed talking when Eddie says "I can't believe that the day is finally here, you are going to be my wife. I have been waiting for nearly two years. You have made me the happiest man on earth and have changed me for the better."

Janet leaned over and kissed him and said "Eddie, I love you. You have made me the happiest woman. I never thought that I would ever be here. Thank you for loving me and giving me the courage to love back."

Eddie smiled at her and said "it has been my pleasure, I love you." They lean in to each other kiss and afterwards they cuddle in and go to sleep.

The day they have been waiting for is finally here. They get up, have breakfast and head over to the Rowans to make sure everything is ready. The guys have decided to kidnap Eddie and not let him see Janet until the wedding. The girls are all going to the beauty shop to have their hair and makeup done. The guys decide to take Eddie golfing. They have a great time and figure it will help ease his nerves.

They had decided that they guys would get ready at Nicks house and the girls would get ready at the Rowans. The girls were in getting ready when Hannah, Aubrey, Allison, Michelle, and Sandra pulled out a gift box. Janet seen it and asked "what is that?"

They told her that is was something for her and Eddie to enjoy. She asked if she could open it and they told her that she could. She took the box and proceeded to open it. Inside was the most beautiful gown and matching robe that she had ever seen. It was the softest pink she had ever seen. She hugged each of them and told them that Eddie was sure to appreciate it. They all just laughed.

It was time for the wedding to start. Janet was getting nervous and Hannah was telling her that everything would be alright. Just to think about Eddie, to look for him as she was walking down the isle and she would be fine. The wedding song started and she was walking down the isle. As she was walking towards him he was smiling at her and mouthed the words "I love you" to her. She smiled and felt at ease. She reached Eddie and he reached out to take her hand and pulled her to him. The minister said "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Janet & Eddie. If there is anyone 

present that believes that these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said anything so the minister continued. They had decided to write their own vows and he turned to Eddie and said that he could start with his.

Eddie turned to Janet and looked at her lovingly. Eddie lets out a huge breath and says "Janet I love you, the happiest day of my life was when you finally agreed to go out with me. It has been wonderful getting to know you and now becoming my wife. I firmly believe if not for you, I would be floundering somewhere totally lost." Eddie can see that Janet has tears in her eyes and they start falling down her cheeks. He continues "the day you asked me to marry you was the second best day of my life. I look forward to many years and children with you. You are my life and I love you with all my heart."

Janet looks up at Eddie, she has tears running down her face and she takes a deep breath. She does not know how she is going to get through this without breaking down. She smiles at him and starts by saying "Eddie, first I want to tell you that today is the happiest day of my life. I never thought that I would find love. The night you asked me if I wanted to meet Ernesto I never thought we would end up here. You are my soul mate, my meant to be, and the love of my life. I love the fact that I am going to be your wife and have your babies. You are my life and I love you."

The minister takes over at this time. He says "we will now exchange rings. Eddie do you have Janet's ring?" Eddie nods his head yes. The minister continues " Eddie repeat after me, I, Edward James Latekka take you Janet Elizabeth Meadows to be my wedded wife." Eddie repeats this as he is instructed, smiling the whole time. He then tells Eddie to put the ring on Janet's finger and repeat the words "with this ring I thee wed."

The minister turns to Janet and tells her to repeat the words "I, Janet Elizabeth Meadows take you Edward James Latekka to be my wedded husband." He then tells Janet to take Eddie's ring and put it on his finger and repeat the words "with this ring I thee wed." He then turns to everybody in front of them 

and says "I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Edward James Latekka. Eddie you may kiss your bride. Eddie leans towards her and puts his hands on her cheeks and kisses her. He takes her hand and they walk down the isle to the back and greet their friends. There are plenty of hugs and tears. The guys are slapping Eddie on the back and hugging Janet. The girls are hugging both of them.

It is time for pictures and that takes a little bit of time. Afterwards they head to the Johnson Inn to start the reception. The gang has rented a limo and they all pile in for the ride to the Inn. They are having a celebratory glass of champagne on the way.

Owen is the master of ceremonies and as Eddie & Janet come in the door he announces, "please welcome the new Mr. & Mrs. Latekka." Everyone claps and hoots and hollers and starts banging their spoons on their glasses. Eddie leans over to kiss Janet and it is a long one. Every one is laughing at him and saying to save it for the honeymoon. Eddie and Janet make the rounds and greet their friends and family. Everyone is so happy that this day has finally arrived and that their friends are truly in love and are going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Owen announces that the meal is about to start and tells the wedding party to head to their table. Their food is brought to them and everyone else is told to get in line and enjoy their meal. After the meal there is more visiting and talking. The guys are joking around giving Eddie a hard time. Nick tells him "I never thought I would see this day. Eddie I am so glad to finally see you happy, you and Janet make the perfect couple I know. I hope to one day have what you have found with Janet."

Eddie agrees with him. He never thought that he would be here either.

Owen announces that it is time for the bridal dance. He calls Eddie and Janet out to the floor. They are going to dance to the song "Love of a Lifetime" by Firehouse.

The song starts playing as Eddie takes Janet by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. He wraps his arms around her and she lays her head on his chest. The music is playing.

_**I guess the time is right for us to say we'll take our time and live our lives together day by day/We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer/We know our dreams will all come true/True love we can share/With you I never wonder will you be there for me/With you I never wonder if you're the right one for me.**_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime/a love to last my whole life through/I finally found the love of a lifetime/Forever in my heart/I finally found the love of a lifetime.**_

_**With every kiss our love is like brand new and every star up in the sky was made for me and you/Still we both know the road is long/We know that we will be together because our love is strong.**_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime/a love to last my whole life through/I finally found the love of a lifetime/Forever in my heart/I finally found the love of a lifetime.**_

The song has ended and they are still swaying together. Eddie leans down and kisses Janet again. The music changes and the DJ invites everyone out to the dance floor. All the guys stand in line to dance with Janet and the girls have a shot at Eddie. The dancing goes on for along time. They decide it is time to cut the cake. Janet told Eddie that he had better be nice when feeding her a piece of cake. He promised that he would. He made her promise the same thing. They are getting ready to toss the garter and Janet is sitting on a chair and Eddie is reaching under her dress. His hand travels a little further than necessary and Janet smacks him. He, of course, is laughing. Janet gives him a warning look, he just smiles and continues to reach for it. He finally gets it and stands up to toss it over his back. Ikey catches it. Then Janet tosses her bouquet and Sandra catches that. Everyone gives Ikey a hard time telling him that he is next.

It has been a long day and they are ready to call it a night. They start to make the rounds and telling everyone goodbye and they will see them in a week. There are hugs, tears, slaps on the back. Eddie and Janet had gotten the honeymoon suite at the Inn for their first night as husband and wife. They finish saying their goodbyes and head for the lobby to the elevator.

They get to their room, Eddie slides the card key in the slot and opens the door. Janet is so glad to be in their room. She kicks of her shoes and Eddie does that same. He has already lost his jacket and tie. Janet looks at him and can't believe how sexy he is and that he is all hers now. Janet walks over to Eddie and wraps her arms around him and reaches up to pull his head down to her. She kisses him and tells him to get comfy that she will be right back. Eddie strips his clothes off, and crawls into bed. He can't wait to see if married sex is any different. He is lying in the bed when Janet comes out of the bathroom. She has on the most sexy, beautiful gown he has ever seen. She walks over to the bed and he reaches his hand out to her and slowly pulls her down beside him. Eddie wants this to be romantic and beautiful for them. They spend time just kissing, touching and whispering to each other how much they love one another. He reaches for the bottom of her gown and lifts it up over her hips and takes it over her head and finally it is off. Eddie tells her "Janet, I love you so very much."

Janet says "I know Eddie and I love you so very much." They both want to make love but they are so tired they don't know if they can stay awake. They are lying there talking about how the day was. Janet tells him that this was the best day of her life. She notices that he is not saying anything. She looks up to find that he is sleeping. She smiles and reaches up to kiss him and she settles in next to him and goes to sleep. As she is falling asleep she thinks that this is great Latekka you fall asleep on our wedding night. But she loves him anyways and there will be plenty of time for making love later on.

TBC


	7. The Honeymoon

I OWN NOTHING

The Honeymoon

Eddie woke up first and rolled over to look at Janet. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe that they had fell asleep without having sex. But there was plenty of time for that.

He reached for Janet and brought her closer to him, and she started to wake up. She smiles at him and reaches up to kiss him on the lips and says "good morning handsome."

Eddie leans down to her and tells her " good morning my beautiful wife." He continues to kiss her, they are really getting into it. Janet asks him "where are we going?"

Eddie finally tells her "we are going to Hawaii."

She is surprised by this and tells him "I have always wanted to go there. What a perfect place for us to spend the first week of our married life together."

Eddie tells her "I can't wait to get you there and make beautiful love to you on the beach."

Janet says "dude, I don't think so, maybe on the balcony but not where everyone can see us."

Eddie tells her that they will talk about that when they were there. He proceeds to kiss her again. He reaches for the hem of her gown and takes it over her head. He is already naked because he sleeps in the buff, which Janet loves. They are spending time kissing, caressing each others bodies. Eddie starts kissing her at the neck and slowly makes his way down her chest, circles around each breast stopping to take a nipple in his mouth and suckle it. This drives Janet crazy. She moans and grabs his head and puts a little more pressure on it, to let him know that she really likes this. She is trying to please him but it is 

hard to because he is lying on top of her. She manages to reach his hard on and strokes up and down a few times. He is moving down her body. He gets to the brown, curly haired apex between her thighs and he spreads her legs open and swipes his tongue through her folds. His tongue finds her clit, and he strokes it with his tongue. She feels herself getting wetter and wetter and tells him that she is ready for him to be inside her. He moves back up her body kissing her all the way. He settles himself between her legs and pushes himself into her. Oh man she feels so good. He pushes in as far as he can and pulls back out to the entrance of her opening. This drives her crazy. He pushes into her again, she moans, and he pulls back again. They do this for a few minutes, and they gain momentum and she is getting excited. The more he pushes in and out, the more excited she gets. He knows that he is close to climaxing and reaches down between them and finds her clit. He is moving his hips back and forth and rubbing her clit at the same time. They are both moaning, enjoying the moment. Janet says to him "don't stop, make me cum." He smiles down at her, kisses her on the lips, runs his tongue inside her mouth and picks up the pace, he starts moving in and out of her faster and faster, at the same time he is rubbing her clit. Finally he feels her contract around him and at that same moment he releases his warmth into her. They lay there for a few moments and enjoy the closeness. He rolls off her and brings her to him and kisses her again. She tells him "I love you."

He leans down and tells her "I love you too. How about we get up, go have breakfast and then get our stuff around for our trip. Our plane does not leave until this evening, so we have a few hours to just hang out together."

Janet smiles at him and says "that is a great idea. There is nothing that I would like better than to hang out with my husband."

They are on the plane heading to Hawaii. Both of them are very excited. They can hardly believe that they are here. They have waited so long to be here. They are happier than they ever thought they 

could be. The flight attendant had moved them to first class when she heard that they were newlyweds. There was no body else up there so they had the whole first class section to themselves. The crew had moved on to assist other passengers. The lights were turned down low. Eddie was thinking about how he would like to become a member of the mile high club. He thinks to himself that Janet would never go for it. Janet is looking out the window into the dark sky when Eddie leans over and whispers in her ear "hey baby wanna have some fun?"

Janet says "Eddie we can't."

He tells her "Janet, we are up here by ourselves. I don't think anybody will come up here."

It takes some convincing on Eddies part but she finally agrees. She has covered up with a blanket. Eddie lifts the arm rest between them and puts his hand under the blanket. Janet is nervous but he is talking to her reassuring her that it will be ok. The attendants expect this from newlyweds on their way to their honeymoon. She is not so sure that she believes him, but oh well, you only live once and you only have one first honeymoon. Janet figures I might as well live dangerously and lets Eddie know to go for it. She has worn a nice floral sundress, so they don't have to worry about that. The curtain between first class and coach is shut and they have total privacy. Eddie leans down and starts kissing her neck as he reaches his hand down and under her dress. He runs his hand up her thigh and reaches in between her legs. He is happy to see that she is wet in anticipation of having an orgasm. She is so aroused. He puts his fingers inside and pulls them out again. He is pushing two fingers in and out and at the same time rubbing his thumb on her clit. She is getting close, and lets him know this by the look in here eyes. He can feel her contracting around his fingers and knows her release in imminent. He covers her mouth with his and kisses her as she cums. He absorbs her screams with his mouth. She reaches up and gives him that million dollar smile that she has. Eddie leans over and kisses her again and tells her that he has to go to the lavatory. She smiles and nods at him in understanding. He gets up and walks down the isle 

and Janet has a light bulb moment and decides to follow him. As he is opening the door he feels her put her arms around him and asks if she can join him. He just smiles at her and thinks to himself "oh goody, this is going to be fun." The bathroom is very small, not a lot of room in there. Eddie moves to stand over the stool and Janet moves herself to sit on the sink. Her butt just fits. Eddie un does his pants and lifts her dress. She is already wet having just finished having an orgasm and of course Eddie is always ready. He opens her legs and moves in between them, pushes himself into her, he is thinking that he is in heaven. He pulls back out and pushes back in. She is moaning and he is trying not to yell but it is almost impossible to be quiet. As they are moving back and forth towards each other working towards that mutual gratification, she hits her head on the mirror and they laugh. They are kissing each other as they cum. So the yells are very low, absorbed by each others mouths. They put themselves back together and head back to their seats. When they get to their seats a flight attendant comes and ask if they need anything before settling in for the long flight across the ocean. They both smile and tell her that "we're good, thanks." With that Janet settles into Eddie's shoulder and he snuggles close and they go to sleep.

They have the most wonderful time together. It is their last night there in Hawaii. They have gotten a lot of souveniers to take back to their friends. They are tan and so much in love. It has been an absolute lovely week in paradise. Eddie has made sure that Janet knows that she is the light of his life and loves her more than life itself. He wonders if life can get any better than this. Janet feels like a princess. Eddie treats her like royalty. He never ceases to amaze her. He loves her and she has no doubts about that at all. The week is winding down and it is time to get ready to head home, how she wishes that they could stay here forever. They have dinner at one of the most beautiful restaurants on the island. They order their meals. Janet has steak with abalone and shrimp. Eddie decides on the steak with shrimp and lobster. Each meal comes with a salad and dessert. They each choose a different dessert so they can share. They enjoy their meal together immensely and afterwards decide to take a walk on the 

beach. It is a beautiful night and there is a breeze blowing off the water. It is kind of cool Janet thinks, but she has Eddie to keep her warm. They are walking along the beach in the moonlight, neither has shoes on, they are loving the feel of the sand and water on their feet. Eddie stops and turns her towards him and leans down and kisses her. He runs his tongue over her lips and she opens her mouth and takes his tongue into her mouth. They share the most intimate, perfect lovers kiss and then they back away from each other and stand there looking out over the water with the moon shining bright thinking may they always be as happy as they are right now.

TBC


	8. The Anniversary Weekend

I OWN NOTHING

The Anniversary Weekend

Eddie and Janet had been married almost 3 years now. They were happier than they ever thought they could be. Sure their marriage was not perfect, but pretty darn close. They had disagreements but never really had a fight. They were usually able to talk things through before anything like happened.

They had been talking about having a baby for awhile now. Eddie was remembering the conversation they had about that. They were watching a movie one rare Friday night at home together. Janet was lying with her head in his lap when she turned and looked up at him and said "honey have you thought anymore about our conversation from the other day?"

Eddie says "which one, we have had several lately?"

Janet says "the one where I asked if we could try for a little Eddie."

Eddie gulped but replied to her "are you sure that this is what you want? I mean I would love for you to have my baby, but the last few years together have been fun and there would be no more just you and me."

Janet smiles and looks at him with tears in her eyes and replies " there is only one thing that I would love more than marrying you and that would be to have your child growing inside of me and the two of us raising him/her together."

Eddie thought about it for a few minutes, of course he had been thinking about it nonstop since they had last talked about it. He leans down and kisses her and says "then I say we get busy."

Janet can't believe what she hears and says "really?" She reaches up and pulls him down to her and lays one heck of a kiss on him and that leads to great sex on the couch.

She went off the birth control pill and just waited it out. It would take a month or so for it to get all the way out of her system. So she would just be patient and enjoy making love with her husband.

Eddie didn't tell Janet but he had planned a weekend getaway for their anniversary. He just had to somehow manage to get her to agree to another trip the coast. He had made arrangements at that bed and breakfast that they had liked so well. One night at supper he told her "I made plans for the weekend."

Janet says to him "what have you got planned for our anniversary?"

Eddie replied "I can never get away with anything with you."

Janet says "nope, but you love me anyways."

Eddie leans over and kisses her and says "yes I do, very much so."

Janet was thinking to herself that if she was right, this weekend would be the perfect, she was supposed to ovulate sometime around that date. Wow, she thought this could be the weekend we make our baby.

Neither one of them could wait for the weekend to get there. Janet was denying him sex until the weekend and it was driving Eddie crazy. But she wanted him to be nice and full of the little guys that swam to the golden egg. Eddie just pouted for the whole week. Janet teased him telling him that it was only 4 days and he could wait that long and to just think of all the fun they would have with each other.

Friday was finally here and they were headed out of town. On the trip to the coast they talked about their week. Janet asked "how the window job at one of the local banks was going."

Eddie replied "good, except that the manager changed his mind about the trim after they had most of it up. So we had to take it all down and wait for him to decide which one he wanted."

Janet said "well at least it kept you busy and kept your mind off the weekend."

Eddie agreed with her except for the weekend part and told her "I have not thought about much else but this weekend since we made the plans."

They stopped for fuel, bathrooms, and something to eat. They only had a couple of hours left and would be there in time for their dinner reservations.

Once they were back on the road, Eddie turned the radio to his music and Janet snuggled in for a nap.

When they got there, Eddie had to wake Janet up as she was still asleep. He reached over and shook her saying " baby were here."

Janet moaned and opened her eyes and said "honey I am sorry I fell asleep and slept the rest of the way."

Eddie told her "that is ok, you needed your rest. We are going to have a busy weekend."

Janet just smiled and said "you betcha, big boy we are going to be very busy."

They got all checked in and started getting ready for dinner.

They needed showers because they had left after work.

Eddie tried to get busy but Janet just pushed him away and hurried and got dressed. Of course, he pouted.

They were sitting at their table talking, laughing and trying to decide what to order. They had ordered a bottle of wine and we having a glass of it. They finally decided on what they wanted. As they were 

sitting there waiting for their order, Eddie reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a little black box. He told her "this is one of my favorite days of the year, it is the day that I married my soul mate and hopefully the mother of my children. I love you more with every passing day."

Janet looking at him with tears in her eyes says "I love you more right now than I ever thought possible, I mean I have loved you for a very long time, but the way I love you now is so fierce and intense. You are my lover, best friend, and going to be the father of my children." He gave her the box and she said "wait a second, I have something for you too." She reaches for her purse and opens it and takes out a small, black, square box. She hands it to him. They open their boxes at the same time and both are quite happy with what they have gotten each other. Eddie had gotten Janet a ring with two white pearls on it. Janet had gotten him a ring that was square and had a black onyx in it. They could not believe that they had bought each other rings.

They had finished their meals and decided to pass on dessert. Instead they headed back to their room. They were both anxious for the rest of their evening. Eddie opened the door and let Janet go in first. When she walked in she saw a bucket with a champagne bottle in it getting chilled. She stepped out of her heels and Eddie did the same kicking off his shoes.

Janet told him she was going to take a nice hot bath. Eddie just smiled and started to unbutton his shirt. Then he reached for his belt and started to undo his pants and proceeded to let them fall down to his ankles. Janet looked at him and said "you play dirty honey, you know how much I want a bath and you and go and do that." Eddie knows that she can't resist him naked. She fools him and goes into the bathroom and lets him think that she is going to go ahead with the bath. She takes her time with taking off her jewelry and make up and brushes her teeth and puts on her gown. She figures she has let him wait long enough and opens the door. When she looks up he is lying on the bed completely naked with a huge grin on his face. She just shakes her head and walks over the bed. He reaches for her hand and 

pulls her down on top of him and kisses her. Their mouths are melded together and hands are going everywhere. He grabs the hem of her gown and pulls it up and off in a quick motion. Janet is kind of half sitting and half lying on him. He moves to where he is sitting up against the headboard against pillows and she is just where he wants her. He has access to her mouth, breasts, clit. She also has access to the parts of him that she can reach and kiss and drive him crazy. They just kind of explore each other bodies at this close range, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Janet tells him "I am ready for you to be inside me." Eddie schooches down and lays flat with her still on top, but now she is laying on him. He really quick flips her over and now he is on top of her. Eddie continues to kiss her and run his hands over her body making her moan and groan. He kisses each breast and moves down her torso and kisses and licks around her belly button. This is driving her crazy and she says "honey please."

Eddie knowing what she wants says "please what?"

Janet says "I need to feel you inside me now."

Eddie grins and tells her "be patient woman."

Janet says "I can't wait any longer, please don't make me."

Eddie figures he has tortured her enough and lies over the top of her and uses his knee to open her legs. He sinks himself deep inside and pulls back out. She moans and grabs his hips and holds onto him. He pushes back in her and she gasps. He keeps doing this until she doesn't think she can take anymore. She is close and knows that he must be getting close too when he reaches his hand down and finds that one spot that she just loves for him to touch. He is pumping in and out and at the same time rubbing her clit, the momentum is building and they are both close. Janet reaches for his face and pulls his mouth to hers and kisses him as she feels him release his seed into her at the same time she climaxes. 

They just lay like for a few minutes enjoying the feel of each other. Eddie puts his hands on either side of her and pulls out and rolls over onto his back. He asks her "how was that?"

Janet smiles and leans over and kisses him again and tells him "absolutely wonderful." After cleaning up, they settle in for the night and go to sleep just like they do every night, in each others arms.

They had gotten home and everything was going well. It had been about six weeks since their trip. Janet was making breakfast on Saturday morning. She was making breakfast burritos with eggs, peppers, and sausage in them. She called in to the other room to let Eddie know breakfast was ready. Eddie saunters into the room and kisses her and sits at the table. He makes his plate and starts to eat and notices that Janet is not eating. He asks "aren't you hungry?" She says "no my stomach is kind of upset."

Eddie says "are you sick?"

Janet says "no, I will be fine in about nine months."

Eddie says "what!!"

Janet smiles and tells him "I think we are pregnant."

Eddie asks "are you sure?"

Janet tells him "well I am pretty sure, but we have an appointment with the OB/GYN on Friday. I hope you can go with me."

Eddie says "nothing is going to keep me away."

Janet smiles, leans over and kisses him and says "then it is a date."

Eddie says "I wouldn't miss it."

Friday finally rolls and around and Eddie has the day off. They wake up and he tries to initiate his usual morning sex, but Janet refuses his advances and gets out of bed. Eddie groans and follows her into the bathroom.

They make it to the doctors' office without any problems. Eddie opens the door for Janet and she goes in. She walks to the front desk and sign in and the receptionist hands her some papers to fill out. Eddie sits next to her asking her about everything she is writing. She is getting annoyed at him and tells him to get a magazine to read.

About the time she finishes the paperwork, the nurse is at the door calling her name. They follow her down the hallway into an exam room. The nurse tells Janet to get undressed and hands her a specimen cup and tells her where the restroom is. Janet goes pee before she gets undressed. Then she goes back into the exam room and proceeds to remove her clothes. Eddie is staring at her and she says "don't even think about it."

Eddie grins and says "what?"

Janet replies "you know what."

Before he can answer her the doctor knocks on the door and enters the room. The doctor does his exam and they talk about the usual stuff. After he is done with his exam, he goes to find the results from the urine sample and comes back and tells them "congratulations you are 5 weeks pregnant." Eddie and Janet just look at each other with tears in their eyes. The doctor proceeds to tell them that he will do an ultrasound at 12 weeks and that he will see her once a month. He congratulates them again and says that is all for now if they have no questions. They tell him that they have none at this time but are sure at their next appointment they will have a ton of them. Janet gets dressed and they leave the doctors office. Once they are outside Eddie puts his hand out to stop her and she looks up at him as he 

wraps his arms around her and proceeds to twirl her around a few times. When he puts her down again, he tells her "baby, I am so happy. I can't believe this is really happening."

Janet says " I know, me either, but it is a dream come true." They proceed to walk hand in hand to their truck and head home both with smiles as big as the grand canyon on their faces.

There will be more to come, please review and let me know what you think.


	9. The Baby's Heartbeat

I OWN NOTHING OR NO ONE, BUT I DO LOVE THEM

Janet and Eddie were so excited. Today was the day that they went to the doctor again and would get to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Janet had been feeling pretty good, sure she had the usual morning sickness, her boobs hurt, and she was emotional and it seemed like she wanted sex all the time. She loved being pregnant. The only bad thing about it was the fact that Eddie thought that making loving would somehow harm the baby. She had tried to convince him otherwise, but he was not listening. He had told her that he would wait and ask the doctor to make sure.

Janet woke up and turned over to look at Eddie. She wanted so bad to make love, but he was nervous about doing it. She reached up to cup his cheek and leaned over to kiss him. Eddie happened to open his eyes, smiled, and leaned in to give her a very nice good morning kiss. Janet thought, oh boy, this is good. Eddie wanted to make love to his wife but he was afraid of something going wrong. Janet knew what he was thinking and she told him "Honey, please make love to me. It will be fine and we are going to the doctor today and we can ask if sex is alright, but for now please just help a girl out."

Eddie smiled and told her "Babe, you sure are convincing, lets just take it slow and enjoy each other."

Janet knew this was her opportunity to make her move. She leaned over and crawled on top of him and stretched out. He put his arms around her. She leaned in to kiss him. He opened his mouth and accepted her tongue and that kiss opened the way for more. Eddie rolled Janet over onto her back and settled himself between her thighs. She was ready for him. He reached up to kiss her and said "are you sure about this?"

Janet replied, "as sure as I am that my name is Janet."

Eddie just chuckled and figured what the hell. He proceeded to make slow, gentle, passionate love to his wife. When they were finished, they laid there basking in the moment.

They got up and took a shower, had breakfast and headed to the doctor's office. As they were driving, Eddie looked over at his wife and she had the most complete look of satisfaction on her face. She was beautiful and it was true what they said about pregnant women having that "glow." He reached over and took her hand in his. She looked over and smiled that million dollar smile that she had just for him.

They had gotten to the doctor office, signed in, and had been called to the back rather fast. They were sitting there waiting for the doctor to come in when Janet caught Eddie staring at her. She asked him "what?"

He told her "I just can't believe that we are here and going to be able to hear our baby's heartbeat."

Janet agreed saying "I know this is so exciting, I love you so much." Before Eddie could answer her, the doctor knocked on the door and entered the room. Upon entering the room the doctor said to them "Hi I am Dr. Karen Rosewild, it is a pleasure to meet both of you. This is a very exciting time for you. I am glad to be of help to you, lets hope that this pregnancy will be pretty uneventful and you will sail smoothly through it." Dr. Rosewild continues "before we begin is there anything you would like to ask?"

Eddie asks "how long before we can know the sex of the baby?"

The doctor replies "we should be able to tell the sex of the baby at about 20 weeks or so. Today we will hear the heartbeat and get measurements to see how big he/she is right now."

The doctor says that if neither of them have any questions she will continue with the ultrasound. Janet is lying on the exam table with her shirt pulled up exposing her tummy. The doctor puts a blob of gel on her tummy and takes the wand and proceeds to move it across her stomach. Dr. Rosewild asks them "do you see that little blip on the screen?" Eddie and Janet answer at the same time "yes, what is it?"

Dr. Rosewild replies "that is your baby's heartbeat."

Janet and Eddie look at each other with tears in their eyes. The doctor continues with the ultrasound and gets the baby's measurements, looks at everything to make sure that all is progressing as it should. The fluid level is right where it needs to be and the baby is growing at the rate that it should. The doctor decides that all is well and she is satisfied that Janet and baby are doing well. The doctor tells Janet to go ahead and put herself back together and she will return in a few minutes to talk and see if they have any questions.

When the doctor left the room, Eddie says "that was amazing to see our baby and hear the heartbeat."

Janet says to him "I know, I am so happy that everything is good and the baby is growing at the rate it should and that he/she is healthy."

Eddie leans over and kisses Janet and says "I love you and I am so excited for this next step in our lives together."

Janet looks up at him with total love in her eyes and tells him "I love you so much, I am so happy to be carrying your child. This is just the beginning for us." They lean into each other and kiss. The doctor knocks on the door and enters the room. She asks "do either of you have any questions?"

Janet looks at Eddie and opens her mouth to say something and Eddie stops her before she can get any words out. Eddie says "what about making love?" The doctor just smiles and Janet looks embarrassed.

The doctor reassures Eddie by saying "sex during pregnancy is very normal, there is no reason why you should not continue to enjoy each other. There will come a time later on that you may have to find different positions to make Janet more comfortable. But there is no reason at this time to limit yourselves. Go home and enjoy being pregnant and continue to enjoy each others bodies."

Janet looks at Eddie and smiles, she then looks at the doctor and says "now that we have the important question out of the way, I have a few things I would like to know. First of all, what can I expect in regards to changes in my body?"

The doctor says "right now there will not be a lot of changes. You will have some morning sickness for the first few months, but that is normal. Your breast will be tender, and you will be very tired. That is all normal for a newly pregnant woman. You just need to listen to your body and rest when it tells you that it needs a break."

Janet smiles and says "ok, is there anything I should or should not do?"

Dr. Rosewild answers "no, like I said you will be tired, but you can continue as you were before you knew of your pregnancy. Just listen to your body. I am going to write a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and they will help with the overall health of your pregnancy?" The doctor proceeds to tell them that if they have no further questions that she will see them in 4 weeks. Janet and Eddie once again thank her for her time and answering their questions. They proceed to the reception area and make their next appointment.

Once they were in the truck heading home, Eddie is looking at Janet and she can tell what he has on his mind. She tells him "we can't, you have to go in to the shop for awhile."

Eddies just gives her that famous grin of his and says "no I don't, I took the whole day off. I was thinking that we could go home and have a nap."

Janet tells him "I know what your nap involves and I don't think it has anything to do with sleeping."

Eddie says "you know me too well, honey."

Janet just smiles at him and does not say anything. They get home and Eddie comes around and helps her out of the truck. They go in the house and he immediately starts to feel her up and leads her into the bedroom. He proceeds to take her shirt off and unsnaps her pants. He kisses her neck and moves down to her chest. He reaches around and unhooks her bra and lets her breasts fall. He leans over a takes a nipple in his mouth and then does the same to the other one. Janet is moaning and she reaches to take his shirt off, she then reaches for his waistband and undoes his jeans and pushes them down. He lays her down on the bed and begins a gentle assault on her body. She is really enjoying it. He asks her "are you up for something a little different?"

Janet replies "sure, I can handle whatever you want."

Eddie has her turn over on her side and because he is so much taller he puts a pillow under her hips to bring her up a little higher. He reaches down to her most private area and makes sure that she is ready for him and she is. He braces himself on her hip and leans in to put himself inside her. He takes it slow because he knows this angle will make him go deeper and he does not want to hurt her or the baby. They both moan as he enters her body, she is tight and he is able to go deeper. He can feel her contracting around him. It feels so good. He moves in and out of her. Janet cannot really do much, so she reaches around him and rubs his butt and pushes him in further. He bends her top leg up and reaches his arm underneath and reaches for her clitoris. He starts rubbing it and she gasps at the feeling she gets. He continues to thrust in and out and rib her clit at the same time. He gets her close then stops and then starts back up again, each time bringing her closer to climaxing. He is ready and knows that she is too. He thrusts again and again and Janet moans and he knows that she is very close. He wants them to reach climax at the same time. He thrusts one final time, releases his seed in her, and at the same time he feels her clench around him and feels a gush of warm liquid around him. He stays like that for a minute, leans over and kisses her and then pulls himself out. He gets up and goes into the 

bathroom and gets a warm washcloth and cleans her up. Eddie takes the washcloth back into the bathroom, puts it in the dirty clothes hamper, then he goes back into the bedroom and Janet has pulled the covers back and he crawls in beside her. Janet snuggles in close, gives him a kiss and they lay with their arms around each other and fall asleep.

I hope you like it. This is such a fun story to write. Thanks for any reviews that you may leave.


End file.
